


The Juice

by Amjead



Series: Master Loki/Daddy John [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But this is consentual, Consent isn't explicitly mentioned, Cum Eating, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough dirty talk, Sexual Content, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's in one of his moods today. You kneel on the floor naked with a vibrator stuffed in you. What happened next is purely on the whims of your master</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Juice

Loki's in one of his moods today.

You're sitting on the floor with your calves tucked under you. You're completely naked and you have a vibrator stuffed into your cunt. It's not vibrating enough to give you any kind of pain, but it is driving you nutty. You've been in this position for a little while now and you're quite needy. To make matters even worse, Loki has placed a temporary curse on you to keep you from cumming.

Conversely, Loki sits in his chair in front of you. He smirks darkly as you. His eyes are clouded with arousal and you can see his mild erection tenting in his pants. How desperately you want that cock inside you.

"Master, please," you whine.

Loki's eyes glint with lust and villainy. He shifts in his chair.

“Why would I grant you satisfaction when you're much prettier in this state of supreme arousal?” Loki asks in a purr. “You must suffer, Darling.”

You choke back a whimper. This is absolutely torturous for you. 

“Pretty, horny thing,” Loki mocks. “This must be no fun for you at all, which is a shame because I'm greatly enjoying this.”

Loki unzips the fly on his pants and pulls out his half hard dick. Just the sight of it sends shivers through your pussy. You're so turned on that you just can't stand it.

“Master, please fuck me,” you beg.

"No," teases Loki.

“Then maybe I could suck your penis,” you offer.

“No,” barks Loki. “You can touch it though, gently.”

You know it isn't enough, but you take what you can get.

"Thank you, Master," you say.

You scoot yourself a bit closer to him and gingerly sweep your fingers along his cock. He sighs in approval.

"Very good, Darling," he compliments.

You look up at him and smile as your fingers continue to go up and down. You wish that this was actually some how satisfying for you, but it isn't. It is for Loki though. As you gently stroke his dick, it comes to a full erection. It looks extra big today somehow, but that might be your extreme arousal playing tricks on your eyes.

“Master, fuck me.” You try begging again, but Loki just swats your hand away.

“No,” he says. “I don't need your slutty mouth or your whore-ish vagina.”

You bite your lip because you swear that the toy's vibrations are getting more intense. You feel tears spring up in your eyes. You're so desperate.

Loki waves a hand over penis and does some sort of spell to it. It's probably a lubrication spell because he starts to jerk himself off. His erection grows and pre-cum starts leaking out of the head.

“You dirty girl, making me horny like this,” Loki chastises. “I ought to tie you to the bed and whip you for being such a little tease. What do you have to say for yourself, cumslut?”

“Y-you're right, Master,” you stutter. “I am a t-t-tease. I am a c-cumslut.”

“You just want to be fucked,” Loki says sternly. “You just want to spend your days with my cock in your cunt. You want me to pound into you until there's nothing left. Isn't that right?

"Y-yes, M-m-master. It is."

“Well, you can't have that,” Loki mocks. “I don't want your needy pussy today.”

"Master," you gasp and sigh.

“I know,” he says. “You want my cum. You need my cum. You can't survive the day without my cum. Don't worry, Darling. You'll get it.”

Loki's hand leaves his engorged dick and goes to your head. His fingers lace through your hair and he yanks you toward him. Specifically, he brings your mouth to his penis. He's ready.

“Don't. Spill. A drop,” he growls.

"Yes, Master,” you try to say with your mouth full.

In the next moment, your mouth is full of cum. The salty, sticky substance floods to the back of your throat. Your cheeks expand as more fresh ejaculate passes your lips. Soon, it's just too much and it starts to dribble down your chin.

Once Loki is spent, he pulls out of your mouth. He tips your head up to get a better look at you. He spies the cum on your chin. He takes one long, bony finger and slides it across the sullied area.

He brings the messy finger to your lips and says, “Dirty girl, what did I say about spilling?”

"I'm sorry, Master."

“Don't apologize,” he says. “Just lick.”

You lick his finger in an obscene manner. Perhaps this will encourage Loki to fuck you. Granted, with his spent cock, it's unlikely.

Once the finger is clean, Loki nudges you on the shoulders so you'll lay on your back on the floor. Out of instinct, you spread your legs. Loki sits between them and sort of brings you onto his lap so he can get a good look at the toy in your vagina.

“I don't think I've ever seen you this turned on before,” he observes.

Loki takes the base of the toy in hand and starts moving it in and out of your tender cunt. You groan at the sensation.

“It hurts, Master,” you whimper. “I'm too aroused.”

Loki pauses sliding the toy and asks, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, Master,” you reply. That's good enough for him. He starts sliding the toy in and out again.

 _“Master,”_ you groan. Loki's not listening to you though. He's too busy pushing and pulling the toy as fast as he can.

"Master. _Oh, God._ Please. _Master."_

All you can do in this horny state is beg. He's fucking you with the toy so fast, you can barely breathe.

Your eyes widen and you shout, “Master, _please._ I'm going to die!”

For a brief instance, concern flashes through Loki's eyes. There's a safeword for you to use and you know that Loki knows what it is, but he still feels moved to lighten up on the pleasure torture. He pulls the toy out and waves a hand over your pussy to reverse the spell. You sigh. You're still needy, but the absence of the toy and the reversal of the spell takes the edge off.

“Thank you, Master,” you say softly.

Loki accepts the gratitude my rubbing your clit. You gasp with delight. Finally! Some satisfaction!

“Oh, thank you, Master,” you mewl.

Loki doesn't respond. He just rubs your clit until you reach your orgasm. You've been so turned on this whole time that it's easy for you to reach your climax. 

You cum sighing, _"Master."_

When it's all over, Loki cuddles you and comforts you.

“Are you ok, Darling?” he asks.

"Yes," you reply.

“You do have a safeword,” Loki reminds you. “Don't be afraid to use it.”

You smile at Loki's concern and say, “I know that, Master. I know that you can be a rough lover, but I'm a big girl. I can handle most of what you dish out. I also know that I'm not afraid to use my safeword if need be.”

Loki smiles at you. He snuggles closer to you and presses a kiss to your forehead.

"Goodnight, Darling," he says.

"Goodnight, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading thing. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at followallthefandoms


End file.
